In recent times, amount of data pertaining to media content, such as image and videos has increased manifold. This data may be personal yet shared with a group of users of social networking websites, or may be publicly available on applications like Google™ Street View. Such media content may contain objects and/or private information, such as a car located at an undesired location, contact details, vehicle number, and so on. In such media content, people wish to avoid the private information before publishing on the social networking websites.
One way to remove any object(s) and/or the private information from the media content is by using an image inpainting technique. The image inpainting technique facilitates in removing undesired information from the media content and assist in maintaining privacy while preserving aesthetic quality of the images. Though the image inpainting technique has been extensively used traditionally, but the focus has primarily been on a single view image. Applying the image inpainting technique to remove the undesired information from the multi-view images is challenging and computationally intensive.